WrednyOlek
Udział w EuroSongs playlista piosenek https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeJ-9Rk8wF2jM0TZxt3amlbR1Nm_HG39q sucha lista piosenek: 24. Kerli - Army of Love 16. 25. Urban - Symphony Päikese Poole 20. 26. Aides - Unbelievable 8. 27. Iiris - Davai Hawaii 16. 28. Vic Anselmo - Who? 18. 29. Shirubi Ikazuchi - Seizure 19. 30. Lenna Kuurmaa - Saatus Naerdes Homse Toob 11. semi 31. Martina Aitolehti - 9 digits 11. 32. Jurga - 5th season 13. semi 33. Indica - In passing 14. 34. Apocalyptica - Broken Pieces ft. Lacey 15. 35. Jessie James - Wanted 17. 36. HB - The Jesus Metal Explosion 9. 37. Studio Killers - Ode to the bouncer 5. 38. Belle Who - Tide 1. 39. Ronya - Annoying 2. 40. Laura - Kustuta Kuuvalgus 2. 41. Monique Smit - Doe Wat Ik Wil 15. 42. Funda - Stand Up 12.semi 43. AKS - Give it back 6. 44. Eefje de Visser - Genoeg 17. 45. IIRIS - Melyse 5. 46. Arsenal - Glitter & Gold 11. 47. Fourlicious - Over you 23. 48. Anneke van Giersbergen - Take me home 5. 49. Gustaph - Jaded 8. 50. Ilia Darlin - Hit Me 5. 51. The Fade Won't let go 11. 52. Orianthi - Courage ft. Lacey 10. 53. Tareq feat. Marietta Fafouti - Cin Cin 8. 54. Elisavet Spanou - Ola ta orea 13. 55. Sykur - Reykjavík 18. 56. Ilia Darlin - Even When I Lose I'm Winning 4. 57. Olga Kouklaki - Antivirus 1. 58. Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia 4. 59. Annet Artani - Mouthful of Me 14. semi 60. Diana Hajiyeva - Find Yourself 19. 61. Dusso & The Holy Smokes! - Make It Rain 4. 62. Helena Micy - Don't Change 12. 63. Cover Drive ft. Dappy - Explode 18. 64. Elena Leon & S. Prunebelli - I'm here 16. 65. Moya - Making Me Fall 18 66. The New Division feat. Keep Shelly in Athens - Night Escape 12. 67. Matisse & Irini Douka - Sorry 5. 68. Olga Kouklaki ft. Lisa Alea - Hollow Lives 4. 69. Tshiela Oksanen - Be with you 17. 70. Sundayman - Saved 8. 71. İrem Candar Rüya 20. 72. Aynur Aydın Yanı Başıma 10. 73. Sae Lis - The Way You Treat Me 18 74. Unia & Khansa Batma - You 19. 75. Bebe Black - Deathwish 5. 76. Kristina Maria - Karma 13. semi 77. Özlem Tekin Kargalar 3. 78. Nadina - Shou Baddou Yseer 18. 79. E.B.R.U. ft. Durrty Goodz - MAD 10. 80. Maia Hirasawa - Lights Are Out 2. 81. Linda Leen - Pink glasses 14. semi 82. LCMDF - Paranoia 14. 83. Barbe-Q-Barbies - STFU 13. 84. Battle Beast - Black Ninja 11. 85. Vuvuvultures - Steel Bones 2. 86. Tarja - Victim Of Ritual 14. 87. Saara Aalto - Shou Shang De Xin 12. 88. Broken Wings - Jessica Wolff 11. 89. Iiris - Sapphire 17. 90. HU? - Raju 20. 91. Beatrice Eli - Violent Silence 8. 92. SHADOW SHADOW - 1000001 10. 93. Elliphant - Could It Be 20. 94. Dead Soul - Burn Forever 8. 95. As Animals - I See Ghost 2. 96. Here Is Your Temple - So High 5. 97. Seinabo Sey - Younger 6. 98. If You Say So - Paint Me 11. 99. Leon Else - Protocol 3. 100. Snoh Aalegra - Burning Bridges 5. 101. MAASAI - The Healer 21. 102. Syster Sol - Throw It On The Floor ft. Dirty Jens 22. 103. Aldona Orłowska - Karta Miłości 16. 104. Lizette & - Golden Shower 7. 105. Lidija Bačić - Viski 6. 106. The Scheen - Run 16. 107. For BDK - What I must find 5. 108. Frøder - Speed of Sound 7. 109. Aurora - Runaway 2. 110. BENDIK - Slippe 11. 111. Diesel Disko ft. Stefany June - Moonlight 4. 112. Anbuley - Oleee (21) dsq :( 114. Hadewych Minis - Chuck 6. 115. Bebe Black - Time to pray 17. 116. Knarsetand - My Escape 2. 117. Kovacs - My Love 11. 118. CLAIRE - The Next Ones To Come 5. 119. Knarsetand - Gypsy Parade 8. 120. Saint Gooseberry - Perfect Pair 20. 121. Secret Randezvous - Raise your flag 10. 122. Proper Outfit - Move on 5. 123. SKIP&DIE - Señorita 20. 124. Rilan & The Bombardiers - Get Your Mind Right 2. 125. Ivy & Gold - Not Had Enough 2. 126. LARY - Jung & Schön 7. 127. Christina Volmari - Die Tasche 3. 128. Rhonda - Camera 4. 129. Sofi de la Torre - Vermillion 9. 130. Oes - Plastic 12. 131. Arsenal ft. Lydmor - Temul (Lie Low) 6. 132. Boaz van de Beatz ft. Kalibwoy - Warior 17. 133. Sumera - Wolf 1. 134. Noa Neal- Full Moon Party 19. 135. TANGOWERK ft. Lulu Schmidt - Emergency 19. 136. Nikki Dae - Pirate 4. 137. Samowar - Thirsty Well 11. 138. Soldier's Heart - New Housie 10. 139. Happy Camper feat. Pien Feith - A Single Life 1. 140. Charley Ann Schmutzler - Blue Heart 6. 141. Xristina Gerani - Mia Zoi Sta Kokkina 17. 142. Demy - You fooled me 7. 143. Chaostar - Un Pensiero Per Il Destino 24. 144. Echo Train - Things you cannot see (3.) dsq :( 145. Polyna - Angel 5. 146. Sarah P - Moving On 3. 147. Ian Ikon ft. Afrodite - The End Of Falling (10.) dsq :( 149. Thodoris Triantafillou Feat. Nomi Ruiz -The Man Inside You 15. 150. Katerina Stikoudi - Cliche 16. 151. C-CLOWN - Justice 24. 152. Eves The Behavior - TV 2. 153. Ecca Vandal - Battle Royal 15. 154. SAFIA - Counting Sheep 2. 155. Laura Doggett - Into the Glass 13. 156. Adria - Pull Me Under 2. 157. Levana Wolf - Renting Lies 8. 158. Karise Eden - Dynamite 6. 159. Penelope Austin - Trigger 14. 160. Peking Duk ft. Nicole Millar - High 9. 161. KYA - What I Live For 15. 162. Courtney Act - Ugly 11. semi 163. Alison Wonderland - I Want U 14. 164. Elizabeth Rose - Division 7. 165. Dotter - Dive 4. 166. Joni in the Moon War and Porn 17. 167. Montaigne - Clip My Wings 6. 168. Lucy Peach - Be So Good 8. 169. LADYBABY - Nippon Manju 19. 170. Démira - Dragons 4. 171. Delia - Da, mama 8. 172. DIA - Egeya 17. 173. ADDA - Lupii 9. 174. ARIA - Astrolove 6. 175. Norma Jean Martine - Animals 12. 176. Galena - Edna Zhena 20. 177. Fallulah - Social Club 7. 178. Lucia - To Gold 1. 179. Tobi Ibitoye - Miss You 15. 180. WDL ft. Mawe - Hurricane Highlife 5. 181. Blackbriar - Until Eternity 14. 182. SKIP&DIE - Burning Bridges 8. 183. Willemijn May - Travelling Light 13. 184. Tsar B - Myth 3. 185. Alex Maxwell - No Flight 14. 186. Maya Lavelle - This Ain't The End 4. 187. Billie - Talking Loud 6. 188. Son Mieux - Even 189. Rochelle - All Night Long 10. 190. Natali Dizdar - Ne reci zauvijek 13. 191. Charusha - 16 14. 192. Emilie Ramirez - Lupus 3. 193. Maria Rizou - Pes Mou 10. 194. Vera Blue - Fingertips 11. 195. LEA - Dach 3. 196. Maxine Kazis - Dreck 5. 197. Emmi - You Said You Loved Me 12. 199. KRISTIANA - HULIGANKA 16. 200. Betsy - Lost & Found 6. 201. Frøder - Dopamine 1. 202. Eli Hsieh - Losing My Ground 11. 203. Len Sander - Another Man 15. 204. Lola Blanc - The Magic 6. 205. Emma Drobná - Smile 10. 206. Hilde Selvikvåg - Karusell 12. 207. Ellinoora Elefantin paino 14. 208. Magi & Nora - DIVA 10. 209. Naations - Kingdom 4. 210. PNAU - Chameleon 7. 211. SAFIA - My Love Is Gone 2. 212. FELIN - Gossip 1. 213. ROZES - Under the Grave 5. 214. Lola Blanc - Fly Away 10. 215. Izzy Flynn - Faith 10. 216. Dark Sarah - Little Men 17. 217. Louka - Wann immer ?? EuroSongs w Estonii WrednyOlek był organizatorem 39. edycji EuroSongs. Oto banner tej edycji: thumb|left|400px Punkty uzyskane w 3. dekadzie (finał) Punkty oddane w 3. dekadzie (finał) Kategoria:Konkurs Kategoria:EuroSongs Kategoria:Uczestnicy